


Uni nuoruudesta

by CreateVision



Series: Hartwin one-shotit [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Butterflies, Character Death In Dream, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Young Harry Hart
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Eggsy ja Harry palaavat Lontooseen karkumatkaltaan Kreikasta. Eggsyn äiti ei ole tyytyväinen Eggsyn jätettyä Tilden alttarille ja lähdettyään Harryn matkaan. Michellen suurin ongelma lieneekin Eggsyn ja Harryn ikäero, mikä tunnu haittaavan Eggsya lainkaan.Ei, vaikka hän näkeekin hyvin erikoisen unen.





	Uni nuoruudesta

Eggsy ei olisi halunnut palata Lontooseen, mutta heidän oli pakko. Hänellä ja Harrylla ei ollut mukanaan edes kunnon vaihtovaatteita tai mitään muita tarvikkeita, koska he olivat lähteneet suoraan Ruotsista matkaan. Eggsy näytti masentuneelta koko matkan ajan.

  
”Mitä nyt?” Harry kysyi ja kosketti Eggsyn kättä. Eggsy nosti katseensa ja katsoi rakastaan.

  
”Mä en oikeestaan… viel haluis palata”, hän sanoi, ”mutta mä ymmärrän kyllä, miks meidän pitää palata. Mua vaan pelottaa mun mutsin reaktio. Se ei varmaan oo mitenkää ilonen tästä”

  
”Me voimme matkustaa niin kauan, kuin haluat”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta sinä tiedät itsekin, että meidän on joskus kohdattava todellisuus. Viikkomme Kreikassa oli todella ihana, mutta nyt on aika rikkoa alkuhuuma” Eggsy katsoi Harrya silmiin ja nyökkäsi. Hän hymyili rohkaisevasti Harrylle ja Harry hymyili takaisin.

  
”Hyvät matkustajat, aloitamme laskeutumisen Heathrowin lentokentälle…”

* * *

 

Harry ja Eggsy tulivat sisälle Harryn taloon, joka oli täysin tyhjä. Vaikka samat vanhat huonekalut olivat paikallaan, oli talossa silti tyhjää ja hiljaista.

  
”Milloin viimeksi kävitte täällä?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy katseli ympärilleen ja kohautti hiljaa olkapäitään.

  
”Pari viikkoo sitten kai…” Eggsy sanoi hiljaa ja käveli yläkertaan. Hän tutki hiukan kaappeja, ”Tilde on näemmä hakenu jo omat kamansa pois. Mä luulin, että me muutettais yhessä” Harry käveli yläkertaan ja katsoi Eggsyä makuuhuoneen ovella. Eggsy kääntyi katsomaan häntä, ”mä en ees tajunnu kysyy… missä sä asuit sen kuukauden, ku tultiin pois jenkeistä?”

  
”Merlinin vanhassa talossa”, Harry sanoi, ”lajittelin hiukan hänen tavaroitaan” Eggsy nyökkäsi ja kävi istumaan sängylle. Harry katseli häntä makuuhuoneen ovelta, ”kaipaat häntä” Eggsy nosti katseensa ihmeissään.

  
”Täh?”

  
”Kaipaat Tildeä”, Harry sanoi, ”tiesin sen jo silloin, kun matkustimme Kreikkaan”

  
”Mut en mä haluu Tildeä”

  
”Kyllä minä tiedän sen, Eggsy. Se on ihan normaalia, että kaipaat häntä. Eronne on kuitenkin vielä niin tuore”, Harry sanoi ja käveli istumaan Eggsyn viereen. Hän silitti pojan selkää. Eggsy painoi päänsä Harryn olkapäälle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän nosti hitaasti katseensa ja kohtasi Harryn huulet omillaan. He suutelivat hetken toisiaan, kunnes Eggsy tunsi, kuinka hänen puhelimensa värisi.

  
”Nyt ku me ollaa briteissä, nii mun netti toimii taas”, Eggsy mutisi ja otti kännykän, ”se on mutsi. Mun on pakko vastaa, se on varmaa huolissaan” Eggsy nousi ja käveli alakertaan vessaan. Harry käveli alakertaan purkamaan laukkujaan. Eggsy istui pöntölle ja sanoi: ”moro, mutsi”

  
”Eggsy! Voi luoja, olet kunnossa!” Michelle huudahti kännykästä.

  
”Totta kai mä oon kunnossa! Eiks Tilde kertonu, missä mä oon?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Hän vain sanoi, että sinä karkasit jonkun muun mukaan. Kenen muka?” Michelle sanoi vihaisena, ”yritin soittaa herra Hartille, mutta en saanut hänen puhelimeensa yhteyttä”

  
”No minkäköhän takia?” Eggsy kysyi pikkuisen turhautuneena. Michelle oli tosi pitkään hiljaa, melkein useamman kymmenen sekunnin ajan.

  
”Si – siis… karkasitko sinä herra Hartin kanssa?” Michelle kysyi.

  
”Harry, sano Harry. Se on sentään mun poikaystävä”, Eggsy sanoi, ”ja joo, mä karkasin Harryn kanssa, koska mä rakastan sitä”

  
”Pi – pidin sinun ja Harryn suhdetta aina… sellaisena isä – poika suhteena. Minusta Harry toi mieleen isäsi”, Michelle sanoi melkein järkyttyneenä.

  
”No anteeks, äiti. Mä oon pahoillani, jos sä et anna meidän suhteelle siunausta”, Eggsy sanoi. Hän vilkaisi ovelle ja näki Harryn, joka näytti todella pettyneeltä. Eggsy nousi ylös ja käveli Harryn luokse, silittäen tämän poskea.

  
”Eggsy… oletko nyt aivan varma, että haluat vaarantaa sinun ja Tilden suhteen pelkästään Harryn vuoksi?” Michelle kysyi, ”sinä ja Tilde olette sentään olleet yhdessä jo nyt melkein vuoden”

  
”Mä oon _ollut rakastunut_ Harryyn yli kaksi vuotta, melkein kolme”, Eggsy sanoi tiukasti, ”anteeks, jos mä tuotin pettymyksen, enkä ruvennu prinssiks. Mut sä tiedät, ettei musta oo ikinä prinssiks”

  
”Olisit ollut tosi upea prinssi”, Michelle sanoi. Eggsy huokaisi ja nosti katseensa Harryn silmiin.

  
”Harry pisti terveisiä. Mä toin sulle juotavaa Kreikasta. Tuun käymään, ku me ollaan purattu kamoja”, Eggsy sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Hän veti nopeasti Harryn suudelmaan ja halasi häntä, ”mä rakastan sua”

  
”Minäkin sinua, Eggsy”, Harry kuiskasi.

  
”Mä haluun näyttää sulle jotain”, Eggsy sanoi ja hymy nousi heidän molempien huulille. Eggsy juoksi takaovelle ja hyppeli kesäsateeseen. Harry katsoi häntä takapihan ovelta. Eggsy virnisti hänelle ja veti Harryn kanssaan sateeseen.

  
”Haluatko tanssia kanssani sateessa?” Harry naurahti. Eggsy vetäisi Harryn rinnalleen, ottaen hänen käsistään kiinni.

  
”Eiii, mut… mä kasvatin vähän ruusuja”, Eggsy sanoi ja veti Harryn ruusupuskan luokse. Hän avasi pikkuisen ruusupuskaa ja näytti sen sisällä olevia perhosia, jotka olivat menneet piiloon sateelta, ”niitä vaan alko yks päivä tulla. Enemmän ja enemmän perhosia, ihan koko ajan. Ja ne oli just tän ruusupuskan luona. Mä itseasias kasvatin tän sun muistotilaisuuspäivänä” Harry katsoi yllättyneenä Eggsyä.

  
”Luuletko, että tällä oli jokin merkitys minun kuolemaani?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy kohautti olkapäitään ja katseli hetken Harrya. Eggsyn mielestä Harry oli kaunein asia, mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt. Harry ei varmaan olisi uskonut, jos Eggsy sanoisi häntä kauniiksi, mutta totta se oli. He nousivat ylös ja Eggsy suuteli hellästi Harrya. Hän tunsi sadepisarat poskillaan. Molempien paidat olivat jo aivan märät, mutta Eggsy halusi olla juuri siinä; suutelemassa Harrya lämpimässä loppukesän sateessa. Kun Eggsy avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle, hän näki äitinsä, joka katsoi heitä ihan ihmeissään.

* * *

 

Kun Harry ja Eggsy olivat vaihtaneet kuivat vaatteet, Eggsy ja Michelle istuivat kahdestaan pöydän äärellä. Harry oli päättänyt mennä käymään vaatturilla katsomassa, kuinka Tequila ja muut pärjäilivät.

  
”…ja sitten mä ja Harry tultiin takas Lontooseen”, Eggsy kertoi, ”me tultiin vasta tyyliin pari tuntii sitten. Ei me olla keretty ees kunnolla kotiutua”

  
”Eggsy, minä olin ihan tajuttoman huolissani. Pelkäsin, että sinulle oli käynyt jotain!” Michelle sanoi, ”heti, kun ilmoitettiin, että häät oli peruttu, yritin etsiä sinua, mutta minulle vain ilmoitettiin, että olit lähtenyt! En löytänyt Tildeä mistään, enkä Harrya ja… kun seuraavana päivänä yritin tulla kyselemään lisää sinusta palatsiin, minua ei päästetty sisään! Ajattele… ensin minua pidettiin tulevan Ruotsin prinssin äitinä, mutta pian olin-”

  
”Äiti, älä”, Eggsy pyysi, ”sä kuulostat ihan tajuttoman pinnalliselta”

  
”Lähdin sitten heti iltalennolla Daisyn kanssa Lontooseen. Ajattelin, että ehkä olisit täällä, joten sain työpaikaltasi avaimet, mutta ei…” Michelle tunsi itkun kurkussaan, ”minä odotin. Yritin soittaa. Puhelimesi hälytti ensimmäisenä päivänä, kun yritin soittaa. Mutta seuraavana päivänä puhelin vain ilmoitti, ettei siihen saanut yhteyttä ja pelkäsin, että sinä olit nyt viimein kadonnut. Se vaatturityösi on ihmeen salaperäistä... tiesin, että se olisi väärin sinulle”

  
”Äiti, äiti, kato mua”, Eggsy pyysi ja kosketti äitinsä kättä. Michelle nosti katseensa Eggsyyn, ”mä oon tässä, mä oon kunnossa ja mä oon onnellisempi, kuin koskaan. Sun ei tarvii enää käydä läpi niitä tunteita” Michellen silmiin oli jo kertynyt kyyneliä. Hän pyyhki niitä ja kuiskasi:

  
”En voi menettää sinuakin, Eggsy. Menetin jo isäsi…”

  
”Mä oon tässä”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja nousi ylös, kävellen pöydän toiselle puolelle ja halaten äitiään. Michelle rutisti poikaansa ja itki pikkuisen. Kun Eggsy oli palannut takaisin istumaan, Michelle sanoi, enemmän rauhoittuneena:

  
”Vai että sinä ja Harry? Suhteenne jäi minulle aina aikamoiseksi kysymysmerkiksi…”

  
”Mä tiesin jo silloin, kun mä tapasin Harryn siel poliisiasemalla, että meistä tulis jotain. Meistä olis tullu jo aikasemmin pari, ellei Harry ois kadonnu. Mä oon varma siitä”, Eggsy sanoi.

  
”Uskomatonta, että sinä oli vasta pieni poika, kun tapasit Harryn ensimmäisen kerran-” Michelle aloitti, mutta Eggsy keskeytti hänet heti, sanoen:

  
”Mä en aio keskustella sun kanssa mun ja Harryn ikäerosta. Mä oon tehny päätökseni ja mä en aio keskustella tästä enää pätkääkään. Mä oon kyllästyny _mitä jos_ kysymyksiin. Joten lopettakaa!” Michelle nyökkäsi hiljaa ja nojasi käsiinsä, katsellen sateista ilmaa ulkona.

  
”En tiennyt suuntautumisestasi, Eggsy”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”luulin aina, että olet hetero”

  
”No mulla oli pari yhden yön juttuu parin jätkän kaa lukios”, Eggsy myönsi, ”mut en mä kertonu niistä ikinä sulle. Ootko sä jollain tapaa pettynyt muhun?”

  
”En!” Michelle huudahti, ”en missään tapauksessa, Eggsy. Minä en ole enkä tule koskaan olemaan pettynyt sinuun! Jos sinä koet olevasi biseksuaali, niin sitten sinä olet. Ja jos sinä haluat olla Harryn kanssa, niin… sitten sinä olet. Tiedät itsekin, että en voi estää sinua olemasta hänen kanssaan. Haluan sinun vain olevan varovainen” Harry oli tullut juuri kotiin, hyvin hiljaa tarkoituksellisesti. Hän halusi kuulla, mistä Eggsy ja hänen äitinsä keskustelivat. Harry käveli lähemmäs keittiötä ja kuunteli hiljaa.

  
”Minkä suhteen?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Mitä jos Harry ei ole sellainen, kuin… sinä luulet?” Michelle kysyi. Harry puri huultaan ja puristi pikkuisen käsiään nyrkkiin, ”en tiedä, minkälaisena näet hänet-”

  
”Hän on kaunis”, Eggsy sanoi yhtäkkiä. Harry hätkähti ja tunsi tajuttoman lämmön sisällään. Hänestä tuntui, että hän pyörtyisi kohta. Eggsyn ääni oli niin täynnä rakkautta, halua ja ennen kaikkea rehellisyyttä. Michelle ei vastannut tähän mitään. _Sinun on koottava itsesi_ , Harry pohti itsekseen. Hän riisui pikkutakkinsa ja kravattinsa ja heitti ne tuolille, kävellen entistä itsevarmempana keittiöön.

  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi. Hymy nousi Eggsyn huulille ja Harry kumartui suukottamaan häntä. Harry nosti katseensa Michelleen ja kysyi, pieni hymy huulillaan: ”haluaisitteko teetä?”

  
”Ki – kiitos, toki”, Michelle sanoi.

  
”Okei eli… miten Daisylla menee? Pelottaaks sitä mennä eskariin?”

  
”No vähän”, Michelle myönsi naurahtaen, ”saisipa hän nopeasti kavereita. En halua, että Daisy on ihan yksinään siellä”

  
”Kyllä se saa”, Eggsy virnisti ja nosti katseensa Harryyn, joka hymyili heille.

* * *

 

Illalla Harry luki sängyssä, kun Eggsy vaihtoi pyjamaa päälleen.

  
”Mistä juttelitte?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy nosti katseensa ja kohautti olkapäitään, kömpien Harryn viereen.

  
”Vähän kaikest. Yleensäkin tästä meijän tilanteesta”, hän sanoi ja painautui Harrya vasten, sulkien silmänsä.

  
”Ikäerostamme”, Harry sanoi hiljempaa. Eggsy avasi silmänsä, ”siitä tullaan puhumaan ja sinä tiedät sen”

  
”Mua ei kiinnosta”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja nosti katseensa Harryyn, ”ja mä toivon, ettei suakaan kiinnosta. Anna niiden vaa huudella ja puhuu pahaa meistä. Mut ne ei _koskaan_ voi tehdä meille mitään pahaa”

  
”Ai koska olemme agentteja?” Harry kysyi ja virnisti pienesti. Eggsy nauroi ja suukotti Harryn huulia.

  
”Just siks”, Eggsy hymyili ja painautui Harryn kainaloon, katsellen Harryn kirjaa, mitä hän luki. Eggsyn mielessä käväisi pieni ajatus; miten asiat olisivat, jos Harry olisi Eggsyn ikäinen? Mitä olisi käynyt… Eggsy alkoi hiljaa nukahtaa Harryn kainaloon.

* * *

 

_Eggsy käveli itsevarmana kokoushuoneeseen ja nyökkäsi Arthurille._

_  
”Pitääks mun mennä hoitaa se salamurhajuttu?” hän kysyi._

_  
”Kyllä, mutta et mene yksin”, sanoi Merlin, joka juuri saapui kokoushuoneeseen. Eggsy kääntyi yllättyneenä ja katsoi Merliniä. Hän oli elossa… tai no, totta kai hän oli elossa. Miksei hän olisi elossa?_

_  
”Agentti Galahad lähtee kanssasi”, Arthur sanoi ja osoitti ovelle. Eggsy käänsi päänsä ovelle ja hätkähti. Siellä oli nuori Harry Hart. Hänellä oli harmaa puku, mutta voi, kuinka lyhyt hän loppujen lopuksi oli. Hän taisi olla vasta vähän päälle parikymppinen, aivan kuten Eggsy. Tai no… totta kai Harry oli parikymppinen. Harry oli Eggsyn työtoveri, kollega. Miksi Eggsysta oli muka niin yllätys, että Harry oli noin nuori? Ainahan hän oli ollut Eggsyn ikäinen._

_  
”No jes”, Eggsy virnisti ja nousi ylös. Harry ei hymyillyt hänelle, mutta Eggsy oli nähnyt sen hymyn ennenkin. Hänen ajatuksissaan välähti kuva Harrysta, jolla oli… silmälappu. Ja hän oli huomattavasti vanhempi. Ehkä se ei ollut mitään._

* * *

 

_Ilta oli laskeutunut, kun Harry ja Eggsy istuivat erään talon katolla. Eggsy latasi asetta ja Harry tähysteli kiikareillaan teatteritaloa. Noin 15 minuutin päästä sieltä kävelisi ulos mies, joka heidän tulisi murhata ja poistua paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti._

_  
”Vituttaako, kun sä jouduit mun kaa tehtävälle?” Eggsy virnisti. Harry nosti katseensa ihmeissään Eggsyyn._

_  
”E – ei? Minusta olet oikein mukava…” Harry sanoi, ”…agentti Lancelot”_

_  
”En mä oo Lancelot”, Eggsy sanoi. Vai oliko hän?_

_  
”Olethan!” Harry väitti ja nousi istumaan Eggsyn viereen._

_  
”Eikun… niin oonki”, Eggsy mutisi. Harry oli agentti Galahad ja Eggsy oli… agentti Lancelot._

_  
”Sinua vaivaa tänään jokin”, Harry sanoi ja katseli Eggsya silmiin. Eggsyn tavatessa nuo silmät, hän tunsi lämmön sisällään. Hän tunsi lämmön ympärillään. Hän tunsi lämmön kaikkialla. Totta kai hän tunsi lämmön, koska hän nukkui Harryn sylissä heidän makuuhuoneessaan ja… Eggsy säpsähti. Hän näki unta. Tämä oli selkouni! Eggsy nukkui juuri Harryn sylissä ja hänen Harrynsa ei ollut noin nuori._

_  
”Tää on unta”, Eggsy sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”sä et oo mun Harry”_

_  
”Sinun Harrysi?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy nyökkäsi._

_  
”Mun Harry on paljon vanhempi ja sillä on toisessa silmässä silmälappu. Paitsi nyt ei oo, kun se nukkuu. Sillä on toinen silmä vahingoittunu!” hän sanoi. Harry katsoi häntä ihan ihmeissään, ”okei, tää kuulostaa hullulta, mutta tää on vaan unta. Et sä oikeesti oo noin nuori! Tai oothan sä ollut joskus just tollanen. Harry on näyttäny kuvia siitä, kun se oli mun ikäsenä Kingsman ja se oli ihan sun näkönen! Koska sun täytyy olla Harry nuorena. Mut me ei tavattu, koska mua ei vielä ollu olemassa. Mutta mun isän sä tunsit!”_

_  
”Pilailetko, Eggsy?” Harry kysyi, ”sinä aina kiusaat minua, Eggsy. Voisitko joskus lopettaa? Tiedän sen olevan vain vitsi, mutta se ei enää tunnu siltä!” Eggsy näki Harryn kasvoista ja kuuli hänen äänestään, että Harry oli oikeasti loukkaantunut._

_  
”E – ei, mä en ikinä kiusais sua, Harry!” Eggsy sanoi, nostaen kätensä pystyyn._

_  
”Teet sitä koko ajan!” Harry väitti, ”rehentelet aina sillä, kuinka sinulla on joka viikko joku upea tyttö ja kuinka rakastunut olet. Minua ei kiinnosta! En halua mitään upeaa tyttöä!”_

_  
”Et tietenkään, koska olet homo”, Eggsy sanoi. Harry kalpeni, ”ja mä oon biseksuaali. Ihan kuin sun homous ois salaisuus. Mä en tiedä, kuinka kauan tää uni kestää, mutta voiaanhan me vähän tässä jutella, ennen kuin mä herään siihen, että sä keität mulle aamukahvia”_

_  
”Keitän… sinulle aamukahvia?” Harry toisti._

_  
”Niin! Sähän oot mun poikaystävä”, Eggsy sanoi. Harry jähmettyi taas, ”tai siis… ethän sä nyt oo, mut-”_

_  
”Joku rakastaa minua?” Harry kysyi. Hänen äänessään oli pieni helpotuksen ääni, joka kuitenkin viesti myös murheellisuudesta. Eggsyn sydän särkyi hieman._

_  
”Totta kai! Mä rakastan sua oikeassa elämässä. Katopa tätä”, Eggsy nappasi lasinsa ja vetäisi pikkuisen kaulusta alemmas, heijastaen laseista kuvaa kaulastaan. Hän virnisti. Siellä ne edelleen olivat, vaikka tämä olikin uni. Eggsy vetäisi kaulustaan kunnolla alas ja näytti fritsut kaulassaan._

_  
”Voi luoja. Teinkö minä nuo?” Harry kysyi, laittaen kädet suunsa eteen. Hän taisi tässä unessa ja nuoruudessaan olla oikea siveyden sipuli, ”olen varmaan kauhean hävytön” Eggsy nauroi ja sanoi:_

_  
”No et sä nyt niin hävytön oo. Mut mä rakastan sitä, kun sä oot hävytön”, Eggsy nosti katseensa Harryn silmiin, ”ja mä rakastan sua… enemmän, kuin mitään maailmassa” kyyneleitä kohosi Harryn silmiin. Ei… ei… Eggsy kesti kaiken, aivan kaiken. Hän kesti luodit, viillot, raapaisut, tönäisyt, huudot ja haukkumiset. Mutta oli yksi asia, mitä hän ei koskaan kestänyt; nähdä Harry Hartia itkemässä. Eggsy ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään, vaan laittoi kätensä Harryn poskille, vetäen hänet suudelmaan. Sen täytyi olla Harryn ensisuudelma, ainakin tässä unessa. Harry uppoutui suudelmaan täysin. Se oli täydellistä, niin täydellistä hänelle. Eggsy rutisti Harrya ja kuiskasi vasten hänen huuliaan:_

_  
”Mä lupaan pitää susta huolen… ja rakastaa sua aina” silloin Eggsy kuuli pamauksen ja hän tunsi, kuinka Harry rentoutui hänen sylissään. Eggsy katsoi toiselle katolle ja näki pari tuntematonta agenttia, jotka pakkasivat aseitaan. He olivat ampuneet sinne, missä Eggsy ja Harry olivat. Eggsy katsoi syliinsä ja näki, kuinka luoti oli lävistänyt Harryn otsan, ”HARRY!” Eggsy huusi ja kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä. Eggsy rutisti Harrya ja itki ja huusi. Hän oli niin nuori! Hän ei koskaan saanut kokea kunnolla, miltä tuntui olla rakastettu. Eggsy otti vihaisena aseen ja ampui miehet katolla. Kaikki se tapahtui vain parissa sekunnissa. Sitten Eggsy taas puristi Harrya sylissään ja itki. Silloin kuului huuto:_

_  
”Eggsy! Eggsy!” Joku kosketti Eggsyn poskea ja töni häntä._

* * *

 

Eggsy avasi silmänsä ja nousi istumaan, hengittäen raskaasti, hiki valuen. Kyyneleet vierivät hänen kyynelkanavistaan poskille. Harry istui sängyn reunalla ja silitti miehen poskea.

  
”Eggsy? Näitkö painajaista?” hän kysyi. Eggsy katsoi Harrya silmiin ja rutisti tätä, ”kaikki on hyvin. Se oli vain uni, olen tässä” Harry rauhoitteli.

  
”Sä… sä olit siinä… ja sä olit nuori… ja me oltiin yhessä tehtävällä ja me just puhuttiin siitä, miten sä et koskaan saanu keneltäkään rakkautta ja mä suutelin sua ja sit… sut ammuttiin”, Eggsy selitteli, melkein shokissa, ”suoraan mun syliin!”

  
”Hei, olen tässä”, Harry kuiskasi ja suukotti Eggsyn otsaa, ”olen tässä, minulla ei ole mitään hätää” Eggsy nosti katseensa Harryyn ja alkoi tasata hengitystään, ”haen sinulle vettä” Harry sanoi ja nousi ylös. Pian hän kuitenkin tunsi, kuinka Eggsy puristi hänen kättään.

  
”Ei…” Eggsy sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tuu mun viereen. Mä… mä en tarvii mitään muuta” Harry kääntyi katsomaan Eggsya, ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat, ”anna mun rakastaa sua” Harry tunsi sen saman lämmön sydämessään. Vasta nyt Harry oikeastaan tiesi, miltä lämpö tuntui. Harryn koko elämä oli ollut kylmää, niin kylmää, että Harry oli pikkuhiljaa tottunut siihen. Mutta nyt, kun Eggsy tuli osaksi Harryn elämää, Harry alkoi tajuta, mitä lämpö oli, mikä sen aiheutti, miksi se tuntui hyvältä ja miltä se tuntui, kiitos Eggsyn. Niinpä Harry painautui Eggsya vasten ja nukahti hänen syliinsä.


End file.
